Elizabeth "Betty" Smith
Elizabeth "Betty" Smith is Stan's mother and Jack Smith's ex-wife. She has had many boyfriends after her husband Jack left the family, but they were all kidnapped and taken to an island by Stan who was afraid they would all hurt her just like his father did. Betty marries Hercules in "Oedipal Panties" who was almost kidnapped by Stan. When Francine is telling Roger about Stan's childhood he has a flashback of his father Jack leaving him and his mother Betty. She falls in love with, and later marries, a Greek butcher named Hercules. Stan refers to his mother as "beautiful and sexy" in "A Smith In The Hand" when he offers to help fill in Steve's sexual knowledge. Michelle takes Stan on a trip to a past to see his family in "The Best Christmas Story Never". Stan admits burning down his parent's summer home when denied a cupcake in "I Can't Stan You". Stan admits having his mother as a father figure set him back in "Joint Custody". Roger also tries to guess Betty's maiden name when trying to track Stan though his credit card, but can only think of something Italian like "frappuccino." Hercules and Betty Smith appear in the audience in "Phantom of the Telethon". Roger tells Stan to call his mother for being responsible for her death in "Weiner of Our Discontent". She also cheers on Tank Bates at FedExField in "Daddy Queerest". Stan mentions taking over his mother's 401K on his 14th birthday in "Man in the Moonbounce". She appears at Pizza Overlord following Stan and Francine's vow revewal in "Shallow Vows". Stan discusses his parents break up with Steve while posing as a bully in "Bully for Steve". In "Stan's Best Friend", after Stan's father Jack left, she tricked Stan into killing his dog Freddy. She appears again in a flashback in "Stan's Food Restaurant" after Jack leaves the family. Hercules dies in "American Stepdad" and she reveals to Stan and Francine that the funeral has left her broke. They invite her to come live with them and kick Roger out of the attic to make room for her. But when Stan arrives home later, he finds that Jeff Fischer is moving Roger's stuff back upstairs and he and Betty reveal that they got married under Roger's persona of Tom Yabo. At first, Stan believes that Roger is only trying to get back into his attic, but they bond just as Betty and Roger head to Niagara Falls for a honeymoon. Stan finds evidence that suggests that Roger plans of killing his mother, but when he arrives at the falls to stop him Betty reveals that she planned on killing Roger for the life insurance. When she tries to push Roger over the falls, they both slip and Stan grabs both but is unable to save the pair. In order to preserve his relationship with Stan, Roger sacrifices himself but turns up leading a tour group at the falls. Betty moves to Paris, France on Tom Yabo's life insurance but is disappointed when she stops in a theater to see Fast and the Furious 7 only to discover she missed many of the gay sex scenes. Betty also appears in the cast of "Blood Crieth Unto Heaven" and as an unnamed background character in "Roger Passes the Bar". Roger mentions her sleeping with a gardener for two weeks in "Now and Gwen". Appearances * "A Smith In The Hand" (mentioned) * "Oedipal Panties" * "The Best Christmas Story Never" * "I Can't Stan You" (mentioned) * "Joint Custody" (mentioned) * "Phantom of the Telethon" * "Weiner of Our Discontent" (mentioned) * "Daddy Queerest" * "Man in the Moonbounce" (mentioned) * "Shallow Vows" * "Bully for Steve" (mentioned) * "Stan's Food Restaurant" * "Stan's Best Friend" * "American Stepdad" * "Blood Crieth Unto Heaven" * "Roger Passes the Bar" * "Now and Gwen" (mentioned) Category:American Dad Universe Category:Mothers Category:Female Category:Langley Falls Category:Americans Category:Divorced Category:Married Category:Grandmothers Category:Humans